What They Saw in the Mirror
by MsBasilisk
Summary: This is a short one shot about Snape and Dumbledore looking into the Mirror of Erised. Not really that well written so please tell me how to improve my writing. Thanks!


Potions Master, Severus Snape, stood in a dimly lit classroom , arms crossed. The classroom was old and unused and relatively empty except for a few desks and chairs and a huge mirror. Albus had instructed him to be in that classroom at midnight to discuss protection of the Philosopher's Stone.  
>The Mirror of Erised, he thought with a sigh. What was that crackpot old Albus planning on doing with it?<br>Severus sighed while fighting the urge to look into the mirror. He already knew what he would see and he knew that nothing good would come of looking into the mirror. But he wanted to. He wanted to see her again. So very badly.  
><em>Just look into it for a while<em>, the voice in his head whispered. _You know you want-no, have to see her again. See her beautiful smile, fiery red her. Her emerald eyes._  
>Severus took a step towards the mirror when another voice in his head whispered <em>No, don't. This won't help you. It'll only make the pain unbearable.<em>  
>Severus argued with himself for a few more minutes till he could not take it anymore. He had to see her face.<br>He walked and stopped in front of the mirror, staring into it and slowly another figure began to materialise next to his reflection.  
>He sighed deeply when he saw Lily Evans smiling next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a one-armed hug. Severus just closed his eyes as a floral perfume-like scent filled his nose.<br>_Oh Merlin, I can even smell her_. He thought. _Merlin, I just miss her so much._  
>A tear started to trail down his cheek and he felt something warm pressed against his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Lily kissing him in the mirror. He could feel the kiss but, of course, it was not real. When Lily stopped, a smaller figure began to materialise in front of his reflection.<br>It was a small boy who looked just like Severus did when he was young except his eyes. He had Lily's emerald eyes. He hugged Severus's leg and grinned. Severus gave a small smile when he realised that the boy was who Lily and Severus's child would have been, had they started a family.  
>But instead, she had a son with that arrogant Potter. Severus thought bitterly. He could not take the pain of looking in the mirror anymore. He broke down in tears and fell to his knees.<br>Severus sobbed uncontrollably until he felt a hand on his shoulder and got to his feet straight away. He looked behind to see a pair of sad blue eyes staring into his soul.  
>"Severus, my boy, please do not cry. I thought I told you not to look into the mirror." Albus said, shaking his head sadly.<br>"I apologise Headmaster. I couldn't help myself." Severus said ruefully.  
>"It's quite understandable Severus. I, myself, have given in to temptation. But, please, remember that it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Severus simply nodded while wiping tears of his face with the sleeve of his robes.<br>"I must apologise for my tardiness. As you can see, the Mirror of Erised is what I wanted to discuss. I have figured out a way to use it to protect the Philosopher's Stone. A quite ingenious way, I might add." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
>"I will enchant the mirror. Just tweak it a bit so that the only person able to get the stone would be someone looking for it but has no intention of using it. Only then will the stone appear."<br>Severus was stunned. Albus really was a great wizard.  
>"That really is ingenious Headmaster."<br>"Thank you, my dear boy. Could you possibly return here again tomorrow to help me move it? I cannot risk it being seen or broken and our dear Harry found this just a few days ago. I daresay he's becoming unhealthily obsessed with it."  
>"May I ask what he sees in it?"<br>Albus smiled sadly at him. "You cannot guess Severus? He sees his family. A family he will never know."  
>Snape sighed. He did not want to admit it but he and Potter had something in common. They both longed for a loving family. A family they could never have.<br>"Now Severus, will you be available to help me tomorrow?  
>"Of course Headmaster. May I leave now? I have quite a lot of essays to mark. I sometimes think that most of my students are complete morons."<br>"Now, Severus, they are still your students. And please, my boy, do not think about what you saw in the mirror. It will do you no good."  
>Severus simply nodded and turned around and walked briskly, cloak billowing behind him.<br>Albus sighed and walked in front of the mirror. He was giving into temptation once again. He smiled sadly at his reflection. He was a teenager in the mirror and next to him stood a handsome blond young man, grinning at him. Grindelwald.  
>Slowly, other figures appeared and he was surrounded by his family. His father. His mother. Ariana. Aberforth.<br>They all smiled at him and Grindelwald caressed Albus's cheek and Albus put his hand up to his cheek. He closed his eyes, just leaving his hand on his cheek.  
>After what seemed like an hour, Albus opened his eyes and turned around. He made his way to his office, struggling to hold in his tears the whole way.<p> 


End file.
